A Brand New Case
by rankamateur
Summary: Lee and Amanda get a new case based on a referral from a satisfied former client. Set in 2002 - so it has to be AU - but in character - I hope..............


A Brand New Case  
  
by rankamateur  
  
Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Bros and Shoot The Moon Enterprises Ltd.  
  
AU. Set in 2002.  
  
Mentions characters and situations from "The Best Is Yet To Be" and "Two Coins In The Fountain", two old fanfics of mine. It's not necessary to have read them.  
  
Lee and Amanda get a new case based on a referral from a satisfied former client.  
  
Thanks to rb for suggestions and error trapping. What's left is mine.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
President Harlan Stone was so impressed with the dispatch, discretion and success with which Stetson Security had handled the little *problem* with his wife and that Frenchman last year, that when his older sister Katherine Bentley called, asking for his advice, he didn't hesitate to give her Lee's phone number.   
  
------------------  
  
"Yes, Maggy," Lee Stetson acknowledged the voice on the intercom.  
  
"There's a lady on the phone. Name's Katherine Bentley. She wants you to find her missing son."  
  
"Tell her this is Stetson Security - not Stetson Missing Persons," Lee said, picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip.  
  
"I tried but she already knows about your little side line. Her brother was a... kind of a client last year."  
  
"I didn't know Beamon had a sister," he laughed.  
  
"Not Beamon. Her brother's name is Stone."  
  
"As in Harlan......."  
  
Maggy interrupted, "Stone, President......"  
  
"Of the United States." Lee finished for her.  
  
"Right, boss."  
  
"Put her through, Maggy."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Katherine was the widow of Senator Randolph Bentley, who had died two years ago. The Senator had been on a *working vacation* in the Caribbean when the fishing boat he and some business associates had rented, mysteriously caught fire and sank with all hands. Most of the bodies were recovered. There were no survivors.  
Since the untimely death of her husband, Mrs. Bentley had often turned to her brother for help and advice. And now her son James was in trouble. She was sure of that. It was three days past the anniversary of his father's death - a day they had promised they would always spend together. She had tried repeatedly to reach him at the university and at the off campus apartment he shared with one of his classmates, with no luck. She was worried, very worried.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James was a computer science major in college. He was a genius, constantly looking for new challenges - some computer problem he couldn't solve. He hadn't found any yet. He and his friends and fellow *geeks* - they wore the term like a badge of honor - had managed to hack into numerous businesses - the corporate giants of America. The better the security - the thicker the firewall - the harder it was to get in - the bigger the kick they got - he got - when they would finally succeed. He never did any damage - never used the information he had accessed or threatened anyone with any form of electronic blackmail. He would simply leave a note saying that *Blue Zeus* had been there.   
He knew Rasheed, Sami and Kareem were here on student visas from Afghanistan but so what? They were great guys with the same interests and abilities as he had. Well, when it came to cracking security - they were *almost* as good - but not quite - they said so themselves. And they also threw great parties - with the best liquor, the best quality drugs, which he had consistently refused, and the best looking girls. Actually, he had no trouble getting dates with attractive young women. He suspected that had more to do with the fact that his uncle was the President of The United States, than with his good looks or facility for charming and witty repartee'.   
One night, after drinking some very old, very good Scotch, they had - actually he had - broken into some U.S. Government Sites. Then they went after the Department of Defense. After numerous tries, James got in! What a high - breaking into one of the governments top secret databases, which contained plans for weapons systems, among other things.   
And then, all of a sudden, the fun and light-hearted camaraderie were gone. His friends didn't seem very friendly anymore. Now they wanted something more from him - they wanted those plans - they wanted him to get all the plans he could - and make copies of them. And also get into the areas where strategy was devised and discussed. They wanted everything there was to know about US military intentions and possible strategy and tactics with regard to terrorists groups in the Mid-East. If he wouldn't cooperate - they would beat him to a pulp and then they would see to it that his activities were made known to the authorities. His career would be ended before it ever had a chance to get going. He would no doubt go to jail. Wouldn't his mother and his uncle, the President, be disappointed?   
  
James was scared - and at the first opportunity - he ran. He knew his mother would be concerned when he didn't show up in the morning, but that couldn't be helped. He wasn't ready to tell her about the trouble he'd got himself into. And he *certainly* wasn't ready to tell his uncle.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Rasheed, Sami and Kareem returned to their apartment just after dawn.  
  
"Any luck?" Rasheed looked hopefully at his companions as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"No," Sami answered first. "I went to Madelain's house and watched it for hours. He never showed up there."  
  
"Nor did he appear at Alanna's home," Kareem said sourly as he flopped into a chair. "We would not be engaged in this fruitless search if Sami had watched him more carefully," he added petulantly.  
  
"How was I to know that he would climb out the bathroom window? We are on the second floor!" Sami tried to defend himself.  
  
"You should have watched ......."  
  
"Enough," Rasheed shouted. "Fighting among ourselves serves no purpose." He began to pace the room. "Well, he certainly was not at Victoria's place either. So we wasted most of the night, staking out the homes of the three girls he seemed to be most interested in. I was sure he would go to one of them for help!" Rasheed stopped and pounded his fist on the desk.  
  
"Maybe we should have watched his mother's house," Sami put in.  
  
"Hah! That's the one place I'm sure he would *not* go. From what he said, he would have had no doubt that his mother would have called her brother, the President. And after that, well the Secret Service, the FBI, even The Agency, might have been involved. No, he would go to one of his lady friends, I am sure of it. So, how many others are there?" Rasheed rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I seem to recall that he dated a Nancy. Do either if you know her last name?"  
  
"No," Sami shook his head.  
  
"I don't," Kareem shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, perhaps we can find out who she is from some of our other classmates. Let's see..... I think there was a Darlene. I do not know her last name either." He sighed. "That's all I remember for now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beth was having the most wonderful dream - and some clown was trying to ruin it! A persistent tapping sound was bringing her closer and closer to consciousness. She seemed to hear a voice - hissing her name.....  
  
"Beth....Bethy," James did indeed hiss from his position on a small ladder which he had leaned up against the house.   
  
She forced herself to get up out of bed and walk to the window. She pulled the curtains back, slowly, a little apprehensive about just what or who she would find, and there was James - her old friend Jimmy - smiling and giving her a little wave.  
  
"Open the wind.....," he started, only to see the curtains fall, covering the glass once again.  
  
Beth quickly crossed the room and retrieved her robe. Shrugging into it and securely fastening the tie around her waist, she returned to the window, unlocking and opening it. "What are you doing here at," she turned back towards the illuminated dial of the digital clock next to her bed, "three in the morning? And where have you been? Why haven't you been in class?"  
  
"I'm in trouble, Bethy," Jim said as he climbed through the window. "Big trouble. I need your help. Your family still has that cabin in the mountains, right? I need a place to hide out....to think."  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, a worried expression forming. "What do you mean *hide out*? What kind of trouble are you in?"  
  
"I can't take time to explain it all now. Will you help me? Will you drive me to your parent's place? Please. I really am in trouble."  
  
Looking into his eyes, there was no doubt in her mind that he was in trouble - serious trouble. "Sure," she said in a soft voice. "Hey, what're friends for? Give me a few minutes to get dressed." Grabbing her clothes, Beth retreated into the bathroom.  
  
Jim paced the room, around the bed and back. He smiled. Here he was at 3:00 in the morning, in the bedroom of a very attractive woman and.... 'And nothing,' he thought. 'Bethy is a friend, a good friend, a *great* friend, which is why I'm here, at this ridiculous hour, asking for help.'  
  
She emerged from the bathroom. Just before she turned out the light, Jim got a glimpse of her face. 'Gosh,' he couldn't help but notice,' she looks good even without make-up.'  
  
"OK, I'm ready. Do you want to take my car or yours?"  
  
"Yours. I left mine at school. I don't want anybody to be able to track me to you. I don't want to put you in any danger."  
  
"In danger?" She stopped and put her hand on his arm. "Wait a minute. What about my family?"  
  
"It's OK, really. Nobody followed me here. I was very careful. Nobody knows where I am, not even my mother. When they find my car at school, it won't help them a bit."  
  
"Who are *they*?" Beth asked, nervously fingering the lovely silver locket that she always wore.  
  
"Rasheed, Sami and Kareem. Turns out they're spies - agents - terrorists. Doesn't matter which. They want me to break into government computers....do something against the U.S. - something I can't do...I *won't* do. Look, let's go. I'll tell you all about it while we drive. OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
-------------------------  
  
James finished his story - about his former friends, about breaking into the government's supposedly secret and secure areas - hiding out in cheap motels until his money ran low - everything.  
Beth was stunned. How could her friend get himself into so much trouble. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Jim studied his hands. "I'd like to run away to some country the U.S. doesn't have an extradition treaty with.... but I.... I don't know," he finished glumly. "I just don't know what to do. That's why I want to go to your folk's place. So I can think and not have to be too worried that those guys'll find me."  
  
"What about Government people? The FBI or somebody."  
  
"They don't know about the break-in. Not unless or until Rasheed tells them. No, he - they - are the ones I've got to worry about - for now."  
  
The rest of the drive was made in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.  
Arriving at the cabin, Beth pulled around to the back of the house. She produced a key and they entered.  
  
"Let's check the cupboards. I'm afraid there isn't much here in the way of food."  
  
They both began opening and closing doors and drawers.  
  
"What's this?" Jim held a dried up, undefinable piece of something between two fingers.  
  
"I don't know," Beth grimaced slightly. "It may not be edible but I'm sure it's not poison. These crackers don't look too bad. And there's a can of tuna. That should take care of you for today."  
  
"You're right. Tuna and crackers - it isn't much, but it'll have to do for now. I need you to get some food for me and maybe some clothes? Could you manage that?" Jim asked earnestly.  
  
"Sure. Food is easy," Beth said thoughtfully, "but what about clothes though. I can't exactly go by your apartment, since your roommate is one of the bad guys. And I can't go to your house without your mother asking a million questions."   
  
"Yeah. Well, I'll write down my sizes and maybe you find some stuff at the grocery store or maybe go to a department store. OK?" He smiled and took her hand.   
  
"I'll get you something. I don't have a lot of money though. How much have you got?"  
  
"Umm," James dug into his pockets, pulling out a few loose bills, some change and his wallet. "Let's see." Doing some rapid calculations..... "I've got fifty-two dollars and thirty-eight cents."  
  
"Well, I've only got about twenty dollars left out of my monthly allowance. I'll just have shop carefully. I suppose you mainly need a couple of shirts, underwear and socks. Right?"  
  
"Yeah and another pair of jeans couldn't hurt." Jim looked at his somewhat scruffy attire.  
  
"I could probably spend the whole amount on food. You may have forget about clean jeans."  
  
"Right. Bethy, I don't know how to thank you. I'm so sorry to get you involved but I really didn't know who else I could go to - who else I could trust." He took both her hands this time, squeezing them gently and then he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Thank you," he said sincerely.  
  
"You're welcome," Beth replied softly. "I'm glad I was around to help." She mentally shook herself, a bit surprised at the effect that little kiss had on her. "I'd better get going. The heat is propane and I think the tanks are still pretty full, so you won't freeze since you can't light a fire."  
  
Oh boy, you're right. I hadn't thought about it but the smoke would be a dead give-away. Good thinking! Hey, you may have the makings of a....a spy or something."  
  
"Or a criminal," she grinned. "I'll be back tomorrow. I think it would be too suspicious if I came back here today."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Madam will be right with you." The maid smiled and left Amanda alone in a large room. It was beautifully furnished in the French Provincial style, with many authentic looking antiques. There was a wall of shelves filled with books, including one of the most extensive collections of Shakespeare that Amanda had ever seen. It looked like the inventory of a very expensive used bookstore.  
  
"Mrs. Stetson," Katherine Bentley smiled and gestured towards a very comfortable looking couch, "please, sit down. May I offer you tea?"  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Bentley, that would be very nice. And, please, call me Amanda."  
  
"Very well, and you must call me Katherine," she smiled pleasantly as she pushed a buzzer located on the end table.   
  
A moment later, a maid entered the room. "Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Tea please, Agnes."  
  
"Right away."   
  
"Mrs. - I mean Katherine - do you know James' friends? Umm, could you give us a list or even better, do have any pictures?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know many of Jimmy's school friends, but I can give you a few names. Maybe they can help you find more of his acquaintances. Oh, his professors may be able to help. I don't have pictures, I'm afraid. Well, except for little Bethy Truesdale. She and Jimmy have been friends since kindergarten. They were in school together up until the eighth grade. Then, naturally, she went to one of those *schools for refined young ladies* and Jim went to a military school. But they stayed in touch during vacations, school breaks, that sort of thing, and now they are both at Georgetown. Jim is a computer science major, of course, but he's minoring in photo-journalism. Beth is a photo-journal major and she took computer science for her minor. So they have classes together."  
  
"That sounds promising. I'd like to have a picture, if you have one."  
  
"Certainly. Just a moment." She stood up as the maid returned bearing a tray. "Oh, Amanda, would you please go ahead and pour while I fetch the picture? Two lumps, no milk for me."  
  
It took several moments, but Mrs. Bentley returned and handed Amanda a small color photograph of a lovely young girl with light brown hair and light eyes, and a smiling James Bentley. "She's very pretty. And your son is very handsome. They make a nice couple," Amanda observed.  
  
"Yes, they do make an attractive couple. Frankly, I have always hoped that their friendship would develop into something, well something a little deeper, if you know what I mean. But, they seem to be just friends, all very platonic." Katherine sighed audibly.  
  
"Don't give up on them," Amanda said, with a knowing grin. "Friendships can turn into something a lot more serious. Here's your tea," she added, holding the cup and saucer out for Mrs. Bentley.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lee and Amanda arranged to interview Jim's professors and some of his friends, most of whom seemed to be of the female persuasion. It was obvious that he was indeed, a computer genius. He also spent a lot of time socializing with fellow nerds. The three he was closest to were from the Mid-East, Afghanistan to be precise. Rasheed, Sami and Kareem.   
The teachers were able to supply Lee with their last names. A quick check of University Records revealed that they were in the United States on student visas. While Lee was able to get copies of their student ID photos, Amanda got descriptions from classmates, not only their physical appearance, but some insights into their personalities, habits; things that would help build a *profile* of each man.  
  
Arriving back at the office, the first thing Lee did was telephone The Agency. He asked his old friend, Ephraim Beamon to run a deep background check. It didn't take long to discover that the three had ties to a prominent Mid-East terrorist organization.  
  
"Well, Amanda, terrorists and a missing computer genius - a hacker extraordinaire. What do you think?"  
  
"Nothing good."  
  
"I'm afraid you're right. Let's go home. We'll jump on this again, first thing in the morning."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." She noticed Lee stuffing some pamphlets in the top drawer of his desk. "What are those?"  
  
"What are whats?" He began shuffling some other papers, nervously, she thought.  
  
"Those folders, brochures, whatever, that you just stuck in the desk drawer."  
  
"Oh. Those."  
  
"Yes, those....."  
  
"That's just a little project I'm working on."  
  
Do you need any help with it?" Her curiosity was working overtime.  
  
"No, thanks," he said innocently. "I can handle it."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amanda looked up from file, which they were building in the Bentley case, when she realized that Lee was gazing at her intently. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," he looked down at the paperwork on his desk, which looked suspiciously like the brochures he had been studying yesterday.  
  
"Com'on, what?" she asked with a little laugh.  
  
"Nothing, really."  
  
"Lee," she made the name sound as though it had two syllables.  
  
He looked at her with a very serious expression on his face. "It's just that, well, I still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world," he smiled, almost shyly.  
  
"Aww, sweetheart. And I think you are the handsomest, most debonair secret agent I've ever known."  
  
"Thank you. Hey, wait a minute. I'm comparing you to *all* the women in the whole world and you're only comparing me to the spies you've known?"  
  
"Yeah. All the exciting, mysterious intelligence operatives....like......Beamon and Leatherneck and....Fred Fielder."  
  
"A-man-da."  
  
"What is it, light of my life?" She was having a hard time suppressing the laugh that threatened to burst forth at any second.  
  
"Get back to work." He did his best to sound stern and to scowl a bit, just for effect.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Lee was sure he heard her giggle. "OK, OK. You sure know how to push my buttons, don't you?"  
  
"Well...I hope so."  
  
"Wait till we get home. I just may push a few of your buttons," he said suggestively.  
  
"Oooo, I can hardly wait. Maybe we can send the kids to bed a little early."  
  
"Yeah. Like about 6:30!"  
  
"Get real, Stetson," she said with mock seriousness; focusing again on the file, particularly on the pictures.  
  
Lee just grinned. "Any ideas about finding this Bentley kid?"  
  
"Hmmmm. Cherchez la femme," Amanda said, knowingly.  
  
Lee looked up at her. "Oh yeah. Which *femme*? He was dating at least six different girls, that we know of, and that was just in the last month before he disappeared. The guy's a real....."  
  
"Don't even go there, Scarecrow," Amanda said, trying not to smile.  
  
Lee grinned sheepishly. "Right."  
  
"Anyway, you wanna know which girl? After the long talk I had with his mother, I'm convinced that it's this one." Amanda held up a small picture of James and Beth Truesdale. "She's the one he'd go to for help. If anybody knows where James is - it's Beth."  
  
-------------------  
  
Amanda finally caught up with Beth outside her photo-journalism class. After explaining who she was and why she was looking for James, the two women walked out of the building and found a secluded bench.  
  
"We really need to find Jim," Amanda laid her hand on Beth's arm and squeezed it for emphasis. "His mother really is terribly worried about him. He could be in danger. Why would he miss the anniversary of his father's death? He knew how important it was to his mom. It had to be something big to keep him away and for so many days now."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stetson. I wish I could help you, but I.......," her voice trailed off. She had a strong feeling that she could trust Amanda but she needed to have Jim's permission before she told anybody where he was hiding.  
  
"OK." Amanda got up to leave. "If you hear anything or think of anything, here's my card. Please, please call me. My husband and I only want to help him."  
  
"I'll call if I can," Beth spoke so softly that Amanda had to lean forward to hear her.  
  
"Goodbye, Beth."  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Stetson."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Amanda drove back to the office. Lee was sitting at his desk, working on one of their *real* jobs, a security system for the home of a freshman Senator, who was worried about the crime rate in DC.  
  
Lee looked up and smiled at his wife. "Get anything?"  
  
"No. I know that she knows where he is but she's not telling. I think we should follow her. I'll call Mary over at DMV and get the plate number and a description of her car. Oh, I probably better see if I can find out which lot she's got a parking permit for at the University."  
  
"OK. By the time you get that, I'll be finished here." He returned his attention to the paperwork on his desk.  
  
"She mentioned her last class is over," Amanda consulted her watch, "in about forty-five minutes. We'd better get moving." She went to her desk and picked up the phone.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Rasheed burst into the apartment, obviously out of breath. "Hurry up, get your jackets and follow me."  
  
"What? What's the hurry?" Sami stood and reached for his coat.  
  
"I found another name, another of James' friends. Beth Truesdale." Rasheed picked up the laptop computer, which was laying on the desk.  
  
"Ahh, yes," Kareem's face lit up with recognition. "I remember Jim talking about her. She and her family have been friends with Jim and his family since they were children. And, I recall his talking about a trip they made to a cabin in the mountains, owned by the Truesdale's."  
  
"Very good, my friends. Now we will watch this Miss Truesdale and see where she may lead us."  
  
"You have the computer I see," Kareem gestured toward the case, "but what if she leads us to James and then there is no phone?"  
  
"Then," Rasheed sneered, "we will take him to a place that has a phone. Sami, do you have your stiletto - in case he needs some persuasion?"  
  
"Always," Sami answered as pulled his coat aside, revealing a leather sheath attached to his belt.  
  
"Then, let us go my friends."  
  
The three men hurried out the door.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Rasheed went directly to Beth's computer science classroom and waited across and down the hall a short distance. Just then -  
  
"Hey, Rasheed!"  
  
'Damn!' "Hello, Jerry."  
  
"Where've you been buddy? Haven't seen you or Sam or Kareem - or James either. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, We've been working at home. And we haven't seen James since he didn't pay Sami his half of the rent," Rasheed tried to smile.  
  
"Oh-oh. That's too bad. Well, maybe you can get it out of the U.S. Government. See ya around," Jerry walked away, laughing.  
  
'Maybe you are right. Maybe we can *get it out* of the U.S. Government,' Rasheed thought.  
He looked up and saw Beth coming out of the classroom. He followed as she headed towards the exit and then walked rapidly to the parking area. She got in her car, started it up and drove away. As she pulled out onto the street, Sami pulled up with their car.   
"Move over. I'll drive." Rasheed got in the driver's seat and they began to follow her.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Lee and Amanda located Beth's car in the University parking lot. They sat and waited for a relatively short time when Beth arrived at her car, got in, started it up and pulled out onto the street.   
  
Lee eased his car out of the lot and into the flow of traffic.  
  
After a few blocks, Amanda noticed something. "Lee, look. I'm sure that light colored car is following Beth."  
  
"You're right. And guess who those guys are? I recognize the driver from the student IDs. He's one of the Afghan terrorists. I think he's Rasheed and the other two must be Sami and Kareem." .  
  
Beth stopped at the first super-market she came to and went in to buy food and some items of clothing - the few things that are available in a grocery store - underwear, socks, tee-shirts. 'That should keep him going for a while,' she thought. She pulled out of the store's lot and began driving towards the mountains. The Afghans followed Beth, unaware that Lee and Amanda were following them.  
  
----------------------------------   
  
Beth was preoccupied - thinking about Jimmy - his problems - their relationship. At least the feelings she was just beginning to realize she had for him. She wondered if he felt anything for her, beyond their long standing friendship. She was so preoccupied that she was completely unaware of the car that had been behind her since she had left Georgetown.  
  
Lee and Amanda followed the light colored sedan at a safe distance. The problem was, they were heading out of town and onto a highway where it would be difficult to remain unobserved. Lee picked up the cell phone and called his office.  
  
"Stetson Security. How may I help you?"  
  
"You can get me some information A.S.A.P.," Lee said pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, hi boss. What do you need?"  
  
"Maggy, we're out on 211, headed for the Blue Ridge. I want you to find out the location of any property out this way that belongs to a Truesdale, a......," Lee turned towards Amanda with a questioning look.  
  
"Jack...John," she supplied.  
  
"First name John or Jack. Call me back on the cell as soon as you have anything."  
  
"Will do."  
  
The quiet drive was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello, Stetson."  
  
"Hi. Got it. The address is 131 Lone Pine Lane. It's near Sperryville in Rappahannock County."  
  
"Good job, Maggy. Fast work. Remind me to think about your raise."  
  
"You've had plenty of time to think about it. When do I get it?"  
  
"Next paycheck. Bye."  
  
"Bye, boss."  
  
"All right," Lee said, relaxing a bit. "Now that we know where we're going, I don't have to follow so closely and I don't have to worry that we might be observed by one of our terrorist friends."  
  
"Right." Amanda reached over a patted her husband's arm. "Relax and enjoy the drive."  
  
It was a beautiful area. The road climbed up the mountain, around gentle curves. There were places where you could pull off the highway and enjoy the view. Otherwise, just looking out the car window occasionally afforded a peak across the valley, where a waterfall could be seen cascading down the side of a lush, green hill. They'd have to come back someday, Amanda thought.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Beth finally arrived at the cabin and pulled around back. Jim, who had been watching for her, stepped out onto the back porch and came down the steps.  
  
"Hey, come on and give me a hand with the groceries," she called out.  
  
"OK. I'm right here."  
  
They quickly picked up the bags and Jim slammed the trunk closed. "After you," he gestured with a one of the brown paper sacks.  
  
"Thank you," she smiled and started walking up the steps to the back door.  
  
They had barely finished putting the groceries away, when there was a knock on the front door.  
  
"Who could *that* be?" Jim looked at her, a worried frown creasing his brow.  
  
They stood there, afraid to answer the door.   
  
The three men stood on the porch. Rasheed, disguising his voice a bit, called out to Beth.   
  
"It could be old Mr. Fairbourne. He's our closest neighbor. His cabin is about a mile down the road. Maybe he saw me drive up just now. Or maybe he saw me leaving yesterday. I know he gets up really early."   
  
Peering out of the window beside the front door, Jim could see no one.  
  
"Is that you, Mr. Fairbourne?" Beth called.  
  
"Yes. Open up."  
  
Beth open the door just a little way, but it was immediately forced open all the way as Rasheed, Sami and Kareem pushed their way in.   
  
"James," Rasheed smiled, "it's so good to see you again. Perhaps now we can conclude our   
business? Kareem..."  
  
Kareem noticed a telephone, sitting on an end table. After checking for a dial tone, he quickly set up the laptop with the phone line. "There, the equipment is ready. Now you can go online and get the information we want."  
  
Jim stood there, looking from his captors to the computer. " I can't....," he started.  
  
Sami pulled a knife from his waistband and held it to Beth's neck.  
  
"Perhaps this will convince you to cooperate," he glared at Jim.  
  
"OK, OK. Please, don't hurt her. I'll do what you want." Jim sat down at the computer and began working.  
  
-----------  
  
Lee and Amanda arrived in the area and decided to park down the road a short distance. The quietly made their way to the back of the house. The door was locked. Pulling out his lock picks, Lee had the door open in short order. They entered and paused for a minute to assess the situation. Hearing voices from the living room, they started down the hallway. There were two approaches to the front room - straight down the hall, or going off to the left, through the kitchen. Lee motioned for Amanda to go through the kitchen while he continued straight for the living room.   
  
Lee walked into the room "Hi guys, what's up?" He pointed his pistol at Rasheed.  
  
All eyes were on Lee.  
  
"What the...How did you get here?" Rasheed sputtered.  
  
"I just followed you. No problem."  
  
"Just a minute, whoever you are." Sami showed Lee the knife he had against Beth's neck.  
  
Lee raised his hands, with his gun pointing up in the air.   
  
"Are you the police?" Kareem asked.  
  
"No, I'm a P.I., hired by Jim's mom. Want to see my license?" He reached for the inside pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Hold it, no funny moves or the lady gets it," Sami said in a somewhat tremulous voice.  
  
"Sounds like a line from an old gangster movie," Lee grinned.  
  
With everyone's attention focused on him, as he had planned, Amanda was able to come up behind Sami completely unnoticed. She put her revolver up against his head.   
  
"Drop the knife, please," she said quietly but firmly.  
  
He dropped the knife as she commanded.  
  
"Now, step over there by your friends. Are you all right, Beth," Amanda asked softly.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Mrs. Stetson." Beth ran over to Jim and he took her in his arms, holding her tightly. After a few moments they pulled back a bit and just looked at each other.  
  
"Jim," Lee said without taking his eyes off the suspects, "call 911."  
  
After the call was made, they all settled down to await the arrival of the local police. Lee decided to let them call the federal authorities, probably the FBI. He didn't think it was necessary to get his old friends at The Agency involved in this.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Lee walked into the inner office and threw his keys on the desk.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Amanda looked up as he walked over to her desk, leaned down and they exchanged a little kiss.  
  
"Jim will be on probation for five years and he'll have a bazillion hours of community service. He'll be counseling kids on the evils of hacking. And spend a lot of time working with the government's D.O.C.S."  
  
"Docs? He doesn't have any medical experience."  
  
"Not that kind of doc. This is the Department Of Cyber Security."  
  
"Oh, of course. *That* DOCS. What else would it stand for," she said somewhat acerbically.  
  
"More alphabet soup, Amanda. You know the government."  
  
"How are Beth and Jimmy doing?" Amanda stood and walked over to a filing cabinet. Pulling open a drawer, she began thumbing through the file folders.  
  
"Just fine. She's been there for him and I think she'll always be there for him. She's quite a young woman. Kind of like another woman I know," he said, walking over to her and slipping his arms around her waist. "Why don't you check those files later."  
  
"OK," she said, turning around in his embrace. "They can wait."  
  
--------------------  
  
TAG  
  
"Gather 'round family. I have an announcement."  
  
"We're all ears, Dad," Bill grinned.  
  
"OK. Now, I am happy to report that - thanks to the diligent efforts and brilliant detective work of the founder and Senior Partner....."  
  
"Senior Partner?" Amanda interjected sweetly...  
  
"Ahh, Stetson Security, Inc. has had a very profitable year...."  
  
"This is only May, Daddy," Jenny said innocently.  
  
"Fiscal year, Jenny. Anyway.....will you guys let me finish? We've done so well that I've decided to take the whole family - all four of us - to Rome for a two week vacation - as soon as school's out." He held up some colorful folders, which looked very familiar to Amanda.  
  
"Rome. Oh Daddy, that's so romantic," Jenny said dreamily.  
  
"Rome! Oh great. I suppose you'll make us do a whole essay on the rise and fall of the Roman Empire," Billy groaned.  
  
"Sweetheart, that's wonderful." Amanda's eyes lit up. "And I'll finally get my moneys worth."  
  
"Moneys worth?"  
  
"Yeah. You remember when we were in Rome and I tossed my coin in the Trevi Fountain and then I gave you a coin to throw in too?"  
  
"Oh yeah. The two coins together must have worth *maybe* a tenth of a cent U.S.," he said somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"It's the principle of the thing," Amanda sniffed.  
  
"You guys went to Rome?" Billy asked.  
  
"Yes, years ago."  
  
"Gosh, when we go there, I might meet a prince just like in that old movie," Jenny exclaimed.  
  
"Your mother met a prince and no daughter of mine is going to get cozy with any da..., with any prince. Not while I'm around."  
  
"Get cozy?" Amanda questioned with an amused look on her face.  
  
"I'd call kissing him getting *pretty* cozy," Lee said, jealousy still evident in his tone and his expression.  
  
'Even after all these years,' Amanda thought. 'How sweet.'  
  
"Mom, you kissed a Prince? WOW!" Jenny was more than a little impressed.  
  
"Sweetheart, he kissed me and believe me it was no picnic. He had enough garlic on his breath to ward off a whole division of vampires!"  
  
"Ooo - yuk!," Jenny wrinkled her nose. "Sounds awful. Why did you let him kiss you?"  
  
"Your father and I were undercover on a case for The Agency. It was just business - I was just doin' my job."  
  
"Oh." Both children seemed satisfied with that explanation.  
  
Looking very fatherly, Lee said "Homework!"  
  
"Yes sir," they responded and started up the stairs.  
  
"He smelled like garlic? You never told me that."  
  
"You never asked," she replied as she got up and started for the kitchen.  
  
Lee got up from his chair and followed. "Is that really true?"  
  
Amanda dampened a sponge and wiped a microscopic speck off the counter. "Why would I make up a story like that?" she asked as she stood at the sink, filling the kettle with water.  
  
"Well, ahh," Lee stood with his back to the cabinets, his arms folded across his chest, "so I wouldn't think you *enjoyed* it. Amanda.....are you answering my questions with questions?"  
  
"Why sweetheart...whatever do you mean?"  
  
end 


End file.
